Boys Will Be Girls
by TeamLouis
Summary: "Il était beau. Il était à moitié nu et le cœur d'Harry le trahissait, tout comme ses yeux étaient près à tomber tant il les écarquillait. Harry n'avait jamais vu un garçon dégageant une telle élégance, si lisse et douce à chaque pas parfaitement contrôlé." #Larry Stylinson


**Rating :** M

**Words :** 4830

**Warning :** OS traitant de la relation amoureuse entre Louis Tomlinson et Harry Styles, du célèbre boysband One Direction. Il s'agit d'un univers alternatif où le groupe n'existe pas. Présence d'un lemon entre les deux hommes.

**Note : L'histoire ne m'appartient pas, je n'ai fait que la traduire.**

….

Bien sûr, leur table était la plus remplie. Elle était lourdement chargée de pintes et de petites rangées de verres à liqueur, des pichets de quelque chose de pétillant, et elle était entourée par une horde de première année qui avaient débuté leurs études universitaires il y a un mois, mais qui continuaient de sortir tous les soirs comme des adolescents. C'était toujours le concours de celui qui vomirait le premier sur le trottoir. Tous les garçons étaient là ce soir, dans leurs bottes pointues Topshop et leurs jeans skinny étouffants. Imaginons qu'ils étaient des rockstars, et tout fonctionnera normalement. Harry était le plus beau du lot, avec ses boucles naturelles, ses T-shirts vintage, et tous ses colliers porte-bonheur.

« -Je parie qu'elles seront foutrement en forme, Hazza. Je parie que tu vas trouver une petite chatte rétro à baiser, aussi, dit Jack, le compagnon de chambre d'Harry. »

Il était juste un peu plus gros qu'un garçon de dix-huit ans devrait être, même s'il disait toujours que c'était la faute de l'alcool.

Harry rit alors qu'il haussait les épaules. Un peu de nonchalance, comme s'il ne savait pas combien attrayant il était. Pourtant, il pensa à cette célèbre femme, Dite Von Teese, avec son sourire cramoisi et sa taille minuscule, et il se dit que ça ne le dérangerait pas de l'avoir dans son lit. Le burlesque plaisait à Harry, les courbes dangereuses et les yeux pleins de sarcasme. Il n'en avait parlé à personne quand lui et ses amis avaient été sur Youtube pour vérifier ce club et qu'il avait passé un moment à regarder cette pin-up blonde se tordant dans une palourde. Main poussée, le souffle court, le caleçon baissé aux chevilles.

« -C'est censé commencer dans cinq minutes ! Préparez-vous les gars ! annonça une voix écossaise familière. »

Juste au bon moment, toutes les lumières du club s'éteignirent, excepté deux spots bleu glace tournés vers la scène et un voile de fumée.

Les faisceaux lumineux éclairèrent des éventails en plumes d'autruche. Duveteux et vastes, qui étaient tenus de manière à ce que la personne derrière soit dans l'obscurité la plus totale. La foule se tut, et Harry resserra l'emprise sur sa pinte de ses longs doigts, les yeux immobiles et intrigués. Certains de ses amis ricanaient avec enthousiasme, enfantins, et une sensation d'excitation se tortillait dans le ventre d'Harry. Il imaginait déjà la femme, les cheveux et les épaules s'inclinant pour révéler un décolleté sans fin. L'estomac d'Harry se tordit, ses hanches s'avancèrent, ses dents s'enfoncèrent dans sa lèvre inférieure.

« -On dirait que tu vas jouir spontanément, ici et maintenant, mec, murmura Jack avant de ricaner, suffisamment fort pour couvrir le début de la musique. »

Cependant, Harry reconnut instantanément le morceau. _Diamonds Are Forever_, de ce film de James Bond, mais un cover du groupe Arctic Monkey. Sa botte commença à marquer le rythme sur le sol collant et ses yeux verts brillèrent d'anticipation. Il prit une inspiration, Alex Turner chantait doucement, et les éventails de plumes commencèrent à flotter lentement, lentement, comme des ailes se déployant, jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient dans l'air opaque. Quand les plumes reposèrent doucement sur le sol, tout n'était encore que des ombres, mais les projecteurs commencèrent à tourner. Les plumes vibrèrent une fois de plus, et les lumières explosèrent en éclats étincelants. Le scintillement choisit un visage, un cou avec de jolis colliers, des plumes autour de ses bras… Un garçon quand les lumières se stabilisèrent.

Des cheveux ébouriffés, des pommettes tranchantes, le motif d'abdominaux bien dessinés, deux étoiles en argent qu'Harry s'attendait à trouver sur des seins, et un petit short brillant. Harry sentit l'air devenir rigide autour de la table après les exhalations collectives de choc, et il tenta désespérément de glisser son regard vers Jack. Ou vers la cruche pleine à quelques centimètres de lui. Il se sentait étourdi, son cerveau éclatait derrière ses yeux comme l'avaient fait les lumières quelques secondes plus tôt, et il voulut faire un commentaire sur ce _putain de besoin d'un verre après ça_,_ Dieu_, mais sa phrase resta coincé dans sa gorge. Le garçon sur scène commença à rouler ses hanches, semblant déprimé dans les lumières bleues.

« -Putain de merde ! s'exclama l'écossais, sa voix déchirant la musique. »

Le garçon sur scène vacilla et les regarda mais ne faiblit pas.

« -C'est un putain de pédé ce soir ?! »

Harry grimaça et ses ongles courts frôlèrent l'os de son bras, et ne dit rien d'autre qu'un presque silencieux _merde_. Il était ce genre de garçons à avoir un bon fond, et il trouvait que l'université était étrange. Ses amis étaient comme lui parce qu'il ressemblait à un membre oublié de The Stroke, non à cause de leur morale ou de leur intelligence. _Dieu, Dieu, Dieu_, son cerveau ne cessait de répéter, et Harry tentait désespérément de faire paraitre les traits de son visage passifs.

« -Je pense que notre Hazza est dans un autre monde ! ricana Jack, claquant sa main dans le dos d'Harry, le sortant de sa rêverie. »

Tout ce qu'Harry pensa à faire était de rire aux éclats, et de vider sa pinte d'une traite comme s'il était en train de mourir de soif.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? siffla-t-il vers le centre de la table. On part ou… ?

-Non, mec, dit quelqu'un, posant violemment sa bouteille contre la table pour accentuer ses paroles. On a passé la journée pour attendre de se bourrer la gueule ! Oublions cette tarlouze, nous n'avons pas à le regarder, n'est-ce pas ? »

Une joie collective s'ensuit et leurs verres s'entrechoquèrent négligemment sur la table. L'attention de tout le monde passa du spectacle sur scène aux filles que l'ensemble des garçons devaient draguer. Les rires rauques et les ricanements enfantins s'installèrent, et Jack commença à parler de ses expériences sexuelles sur la plage, et en raison de la tonne d'applaudissements qu'il reçut, Harry n'entendit pas quand la chanson s'arrêta, même s'il capturait les mouvements de plus en plus complexes du danseur.

Il était beau. Il était à moitié nu et le cœur d'Harry le trahissait, tout comme ses yeux étaient près à tomber tant il les écarquillait. Harry n'avait jamais vu un garçon dégageant une telle élégance, si lisse et douce à chaque pas parfaitement contrôlé. Il n'avait jamais vu un garçon avec des étoiles scintillantes pressées sur son torse et des éventails de plumes fixés à ses bras comme des nuages. Et même si Harry était un peu trop près de ses amis, même s'il savait ce qu'ils auraient dit s'ils avaient su, il n'avait jamais trouvé quelqu'un d'aussi séduisant. Il cligna des yeux, mémorisant ce garçon dans sa tête comme un appareil photo. Puis il regarda son verre résolument vide, jusqu'à ce que ses amis décident qu'il était temps de s'en aller.

Deux garçons passèrent leurs bras autour des épaules d'Harry et il se décala avec un grognement. Tout le monde fut d'accord que c'était le stress post-traumatique.

…...

La semaine d'après, la table d'Harry était loin d'être aussi tapageuse parce qu'il était seul. Juste lui et une bonne bière réconfortante entre ses grandes mains. Beaucoup moins en état d'ébriété, il vit ce que lui et ses amis n'avaient pas vu la semaine dernière, les quelques drag queens perchées sur les canapés près de la scène, les couples masculins très nombreux et l'affiche près de l'entrée qui disait _Chaque vendredi ! Boylesque ! Notre Louis érotique !_ Harry ne put empêcher le nœud de culpabilité qui tordait ses intestins quand il attendait, espérant que lui et ses amis n'avaient dérangé personne la semaine dernière, espérant (surtout) qu'ils n'avaient pas bouleversé Louis, qui avait l'air blessé, si Harry se souvenait bien. Délicat comme une fille, mais il était indéniablement d'un garçon.

« -Tu attends Louis, chéri ? retentit une voix au-dessus de lui. »

Harry leva la tête pour voir une perruque lavande et un maquillage étalé à la pelle, un menton masculin. Les yeux qui le regardaient en retour étaient les plus gentils qu'Harry avait vus depuis un moment, et il tenait un plateau avec de nombreux verres en équilibre dessus.

« -Peut-être, murmura Harry.

-Ah ça, chéri, il est précieux. Allez, prends ça, dit le serveur, tendant un tube vert à Harry. Et redresse-toi un peu. Louis arrive dans une minute ou deux ! Tu vas voir sa tenue ce soir ! Je suis mort, gamin. »

Harry sourit timidement et fit rapidement ce qu'il lui avait dit. Se redressant, il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux et tenta d'échapper à son humeur larmoyante. Il goûta la boisson, un goût prononcé de pomme et de produits chimiques coulant dans son ventre.

« -Nous y voilà, chéri. Tu ressembles enfin à un homme.

-Merci. Je peux en avoir un autre ? «

Il sortit quelques pièces, qui furent balayées au loin par la main du serveur, et il prit un tube rouge cette fois. Le sirop de cerise glissa dans sa gorge, lui faisant plisser son nez. Le club fut plongé soudainement dans les ténèbres et Harry sut ce qui allait se passer. _Oh mon Dieu_. La voix dans sa tête suppliait avec enthousiasme, et Harry ne masqua pas son expression cette fois-ci.

« -Ca y est, il est là ! Je te laisse, chéri, chuchota le serveur, pressant sa main sur l'épaule osseuse d'Harry avant de s'en aller, chancelant sur ses talons. »

Encore, il n'y avait que deux spots projetés sur la scène et la salle se tut, croustillante d'anticipation. Ce soir avait ses différences cependant, parce que là où il y avait eu les éventails de plumes se tenaient maintenant le dos de deux garçons, vêtus de chemises kaki et plus larges que Louis, Harry en était sûr. Ils commencèrent à bouger, deux pas à gauche, deux pas à droite, leurs hanches basculant en même temps. C'était tellement ringard qu'Harry grimaça presque, cachant son visage dans ses mains, mais il s'arrêta quand il se rendit compte que les deux garçons se moquaient de la chanson et que leurs épaules étaient clairement secouées de rires. C'était amusant et cela fit sourire Harry. Un poussa l'autre avec son coude, impuissant contre son épaule, leurs rires étouffés. Les applaudissements fusèrent quand ils présentèrent Louis à son public.

Louis était optimiste et affectueux quand il marcha sur la scène, retenu contre son toupet pour saluer son public. Il avait un chapeau de marin pailleté perché sur ses cheveux avec un angle impertinent, ses lèvres avaient une couleur rouge pomme et Harry était tellement reconnaissant de ne pas avoir à cacher sa satisfaction ce soir. Il souriait avec rayonnement et se leva pour avoir une meilleure vue sur lui, chantant avec les autres hommes quand Louis commença à se dandiner. Le mouvement était fluide à travers ses épaules et Louis garda cette position, avec ses petites mains sagement croisées sur son entrejambe. Il cligna des cils.

« -Merci, mes amours, vous me rendez fier, sourit-il, soufflant à chaque garçon en kaki un baiser. Que diriez d'un tonnerre d'applaudissements pour Zayn et Li, les gars ? Excellent ! Laissez-moi vous raconter une histoire. »

Louis changea de position et reposa délicatement une main à sa ceinture. Il portait un pantalon très serré et un T-shirt blanc qui laissait voir ses clavicules. Il aligna ses bretelles rayées quand il continua.

« -Je l'ai rencontré un vendredi soir, avant le diner. Il m'a vraiment mis en appétit. Il avait des tatouages sur le bras et il n'y a rien de plus dangereux qu'un garçon charmant. Vous voyez le genre, je veux dire, non ? »

Après ce qu'Harry comprit comme étant son introduction, Louis ne dit plus un mot. Sa danse raconta le reste du récit. Chaque geste timide de son menton vers sa poitrine, chaque caresse de sa main pour se donner une fessée, la moue de ses lèvres brillantes. Pour commencer, il s'enfuit autour de son public comme un chaton effrayé, ses mouvements élégants comme s'il pouvait voler. Il décrocha même ses bretelles et les jeta, les faisant tourner avant qu'elles n'entrent soudainement en collision avec la scène.

Harry ne voulut pas reconnaitre la contraction dans son boxer quand il le regarda. Il ne voulut pas l'admettre quand Louis tomba à genoux et réajusta son chapeau. Et puis, quand la chanson disparut dans le silence, Louis termina par l'arrachement spectaculaire de sa chemise, pour révéler _Loose Lips Sink Ships _griffonnés sur sa poitrine, un doigt pressé sur ses lèvres. Harry dut se précipiter pour prendre un autre verre.

« -Un whisky, s'il vous plait, marmonna-t-il, regardant le serveur qui lui souriait sagement.

-Vous les jeunes, vous ne prenez rien du tout, n'est-ce pas ? sourit le serveur, glissant ses doigts dans les cheveux d'Harry. Maintenant, tu attends ici, tu m'entends ? Ca en vaut la peine. »

…

Après la performance de Louis, le bar devint une boite de nuit classique. Deux hommes du personnel réorganisèrent les tables et les chaises afin qu'il y ait une piste de danse, et une cabine de DJ s'alluma dans un coin. La musique n'était pas quelque chose qu'Harry aimait beaucoup, mais son nouvel ami drag queen lui lançait des regards d'avertissement à chaque fois qu'il essayait de bouger pour s'en aller. Donc, il haussa les épaules et ordonna un whisky plus glacé cette fois-ci. L'atmosphère était confortable de toute façon, une boisson fraîche et ses propres pensées étaient toujours mieux que d'être en la compagnie de ses amis de l'université.

Trois Jack Daniels et Harry dut reposer sa joue contre le bar. Secrètement, il appréciait le bois frais contre sa peau, mais s'il était un peu collant avec des anneaux de bière. Ses boucles tombaient sur son front et il ronronna. Il songea brièvement à la façon dont ses amis le renieraient s'ils apprenaient qu'il avait passé la soirée ici pour voir Louis. Mais actuellement, il s'en fichait un peu.

« -Hey, Astrid, amour, comme d'habitude ? S'il te plait. »

Harry connaissait cette voix. Il ferma brièvement les yeux et se mordit la lèvre avant de les rouvrir, plissant ses paupières devant son rideau de cheveux. En effet, Louis avait sauté sur le tabouret à côté du sien, habillé d'un T-shirt similaire à celui d'Harry et d'un jean usé, mais il avait encore un peu de maquillage de scène sur son visage. Des paillettes sur ses pommettes, du gris sur ses paupières, et les taches de brillant rouge sur ses lèvres. Harry attendit de lui une boisson sucrée et festive mais le serveur posa devant lui une pinte de bière mousseuse et lui donna une tape maternelle sur son poignet.

« -Tu as bien travaillé ce soir, chéri. Beaucoup plus joyeux que la semaine dernière !

-Tu sais comment ça se passe, dit Louis, énigmatique, même si Astrid hocha la tête. Ne t'inquiète pas trop, tu sais. Ne t'inquiète pas, Astrid. J'ai Zayn et Liam si quelque chose va trop mal. Ils me font du thé et des câlins. »

Astrid gloussa et Harry pensa à lui (elle), pendant une seconde, comme une version de Mrs Weasley interprétée par Andy Warhol. Puis il se redressa, secoua ses cheveux et se tourna vers Louis.

« -J'ai pensé que tu étais, euh, vraiment bon. J'ai aimé ton chapeau, ton chapeau était cool.

-Oh, vraiment, chéri ? demanda Louis, ses lèvres se courbant en un sourire. »

C'était soudain mais Harry savait que c'était vrai, en raison des plis aux coins de ses yeux.

« -J'ai fait ce chapeau moi-même, tu sais, j'ai rajouté des petites bijoux dessus pour que ce soit plus beau, continua Louis, tournant la tête vers Harry, son sourire se transformant soudainement en un froncement de sourcils. Tu es l'un de ces garçons de la semaine dernière. Ceux qui étaient odieusement hétérosexuels, dit-il. »

Harry déglutit et sentit une vague de honte gravir ses joues.

« -Putain, oui, en quelque sorte. Ce sont mes amis… Mais ils sont vraiment cons. Débiles, vraiment. J'aurais dû leur dire quelque chose, je sais. Ils sont tout simplement cons. »

Louis sembla plus compréhensif que s'y était attendu Harry. Il continua de toute façon, frottant l'arrière de son cou, essayant d'être un tant soit peu charmeur.

« -Et je suis revenu ce soir parce que je pense que tu es épatant. A la danse. Et toutes ces choses. Je ne suis pas venu avec eux, comme tu peux le constater. Je voulais te voir, en fait. Et euh, je suis Harry… Ou Hazza, c'est comme tu préfères. »

Quand Harry finit son discours maladroit et attachant, Louis se rapprocha de lui et frôla avec précaution l'os saillant du poignet d'Harry, sur le petit tatouage qu'il avait sur la peau. Quelque part près des pompes à bière, Astrid chantait tranquillement, quelque chose ressemblant étrangement à _il avait des tatouages sur le bras et il n'y a rien de plus dangereux qu'un garçon charmant_. Malgré eux, les deux garçons ricanèrent doucement.

« -Ecoute, Harry, Hazza, juste, tais-toi, peut-être, suggéra Louis, et Harry le fit. Tu as aimé mon chapeau et tes joues sont devenues merveilleusement roses, alors tu es pardonné. Demande à n'importe qui, Louis Tomlinson ne peut pas être rancunier.

-Vraiment ? demanda Harry instantanément.

-Vraiment. La plupart du temps. Quoi qu'il en soit, dit Louis, ses yeux bleus s'adoucissant, tu veux venir trouver Zayn et Liam avec moi, pour que je leur dise de rester ce soir ? »

Ils repérèrent Zayn et Liam dehors, Zayn fumait et Liam était distraitement blottit contre lui, bidouillant son téléphone. Ils n'étaient plus en kaki et quelque chose à leur sujet les rendait charmant. Tous deux sourirent chaleureusement à Louis quand il marcha vers eux, et Harry était presque sûr que ce sourire était pour lui aussi.

« -Les gars ! C'est Hazza, on s'est rencontré au bar et on va trainer ensemble ce soir. Il est bouclé et je pense qu'Astrid a manigancé quelque chose. Donc, c'est une excellente idée. »

Harry rougit encore et inclina la tête, se disant que ses chaussures méritaient beaucoup plus d'intérêt. Il se demanda si les amis de Louis remettront en question sa décision, parce que Louis n'avait certainement pas de temps à perdre, mais ils ne dirent rien. Zayn haussa un sourcil, mais juste une fraction de seconde. Puis il hocha la tête, et leva une main pour toucher le nez de Louis.

« -Est-ce ta façon de dire que tu aimerais que nous restions à ta place ? rit-il.

-Oh, tu le prends comme ça ? se défendit Louis. Bien sûr, je savais que vous comprendriez, n'est-ce pas, Liam ?

-Tu es un gosse, répondit Liam, mais l'amour était trop présent dans sa voix. »

Les trois garçons s'étreignirent, murmurant des paroles réconfortantes à Louis, comme _prends soin de toi _et _appelle si quelque chose ne va pas_.

Alors, Harry se retrouva dans l'appartement de Louis, appuyé contre l'évier de la cuisine. Il était pieds nus et trop conscient qu'il était réellement attiré par un garçon, maintenant qu'il avait l'occasion d'étudier pleinement Louis. Ce dernier était debout à côté de lui, et si Harry ne se trompait pas, il essayait de compter ses cils. Harry avait fait des tentatives pour compter les taches des paillettes sur les pommettes, mais c'était tout simplement impossible.

« -Beaucoup, dit Louis, son souffle chaud sur la gorge d'Harry. Beaucoup de cils. Et toi, Hazza, tu es beaucoup plus silencieux que je ne le voudrais. Y-a-t-il une raison à cela ? Est-ce moi ? Est-ce toi ?

-Merde, désolé. C'est moi, c'est, euh…

-C'est la première fois que tu es dans la cuisine d'un garçon, Hazza ? Un garçon que tu veux baiser ?

-Peut-être ? »

Harry rongea l'ongle de son pouce et haussa les épaules, n'aimant pas le sentiment d'insécurité qui s'emparait de lui.

« -Mon Dieu, tu n'es pas aussi cool que tu en as l'air, Harry, dit Louis. »

Il se rapprocha jusqu'à ce que se touchent, et il frappa la main d'Harry loin de sa bouche pour la remplacer par ses lèvres.

Le baiser devint quelque chose. Harry se fit mal quand il se cogna contre le bord du comptoir, mais ne s'en soucia pas un instant quand la langue de Louis glissa entre ses lèvres. Louis avait une main serrée sur le T-shirt d'Harry et s'appuyait contre lui, sur la pointe des pieds. Il était si petit et Harry aimait ça, alors il boucla son bras autour de la taille de Louis, sous son T-shirt, sentant sa peau chaude. Il tint son dos fermement et leur baiser s'approfondit.

« -Je préfère ça, Harry, chuchota Louis en se reculant. C'est bien, comme ça. Viens avec moi ? »

La main de Louis semblait trop petite, enroulée autour de celle d'Harry pour le conduire dans sa chambre.

…

« -Assieds-toi, ordonna Louis, une main pressée contre le ventre d'Harry, et Harry obéit, le dos contre le matelas. Tu restes là, ok ? »

Louis appuya son pouce sur le nombril d'Harry à travers le coton usé de son T-shirt, puis disparut dans une autre pièce.

Harry resta. Il se pelotonna dans la masse de coussins et de couvertures sur le lit de Louis, ses yeux traçant toutes les petites lumières de la pièce. Une bande minuscule ampoules clignotantes mettaient en valeur de nombreuses photos, de Zayn et Liam surtout, des affiches Erotique, des monticules de vêtements, des CD. Harry prit une profonde inspiration et se souvint d'éteindre son portable, ignorant les six appels manqués de Jack.

« -Ferme les yeux, Hazza, entendit-il, les mots haletants venant de la porte. »

Il n'avait pas envie d'argumenter ce soir, alors, sans question, ses yeux se fermèrent.

Il sentit un poids sur ses genoux, des membres s'enroulant autour de lui, ces mains minuscules contre sa nuque, ses cheveux. Elles tenaient ses boucles serrées, et les dents de Louis mordirent la lèvre inférieure d'Harry. Une lueur de luciole brûla à travers ses paupières. Sa poitrine se serra.

« -Ouvre les yeux maintenant. »

Harry ne vit rien à part un balayage flou de paillettes épaisses, bleues, et brillantes, avant que Louis ne l'embrasse à nouveau.

Plus brutal que leur premier baiser, comme si l'intention de Louis était de meurtrir les lèvres rouges d'Harry. Ce dernier grogna et glissa une main sur les fesses de Louis. Il sentit le tissu lisse sur la courbe de ses fesses et se recula, les lèvres humides de salive et le souffle haletant, pour obtenir un aperçu de Louis. Petit short brillant et des étoiles, des yeux naïfs qui le regardait fixement, un visage net par un subtil maquillage.

« -Tu es beau, dit Harry d'une voix trainante, stupéfaite, clignant des yeux afin que la vision burlesque devienne encore plus claire. Tu es vraiment beau, Louis, putain. »

Louis baissa vivement son menton sur sa poitrine et desserra ses mains des cheveux d'Harry. Pendant un éclair de seconde, il sembla incertain et Harry prit en coupe son visage, le préparant à leur prochain baiser, léchant ses lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre la bouche. Il était sûr de pouvoir sentir le cœur de Louis battre contre sa langue. Le baiser débloqua quelque chose, pressés que leurs langues s'emmêlent, que leurs sexes se touchent, que leurs mains se pressent, que leurs peaux entrent en collision.

« -Moins de vêtements, couina Louis contre l'humidité chaude de la bouche d'Harry, tirant son T-shirt, ses ongles grattant la fermeture de son jean. »

Le genou de Louis cogna contre l'entrejambe d'Harry et Harry vit une cascade de lumière semblable à des grains de poussière.

Harry hocha la tête et leva Louis de ses genoux, son sexe pressant contre les parois de son jean. Louis atteint sa table de chevet, tandis qu'Harry arrachait tous ses vêtements avec peu de soin, son T-shirt, son jean, son caleçon, qu'il jeta au sol. Lorsque que Louis se retourna, il exhala par le nez et déglutit, et Harry se noya dans le bleu étincelant de ses yeux. Il y avait un petit paquet carré et une bouteille de lubrifiant dans la main gauche de Louis, et son autre main effleurait le bras tatoué d'Harry. Il pressa ses doigts curieux sur le tatouage en forme de diamant qu'il avait près de son aisselle. Louis décapsula le lubrifiant avec ses dents, et déchira le paquet du préservatif, aussi.

« -Tu es vraiment grand, affirma-t-il, très franchement, glissant le préservatif sur lui avant de déverser un peu de lubrifiant dans le creux de sa main et de prendre l'érection d'Harry dans sa main. »

Il ne masturbait pas vraiment Harry, il étalait juste la substance sur lui. Son toucher était paresseux et langoureux mais c'était largement suffisant pour Harry de toute façon. Ses yeux se fermèrent et il tirait une grande partie de sa lèvre inférieure dans sa bouche, ses dents touchant presque son menton. Louis secoua la tête et Harry se rappela les éventails de plumes. Il était beau, vraiment. Comme Harry le regardait, comme il avait mémorisé il y a une semaine, Louis commença à faire glisser son short le long de ses jambes. Il fallut un certain effort, parce que le tissu était comme une seconde peau, mais Harry apprécia le temps ralenti pour l'admirer.

Une fois le short à ses chevilles fines, Louis laissa sa main sur le sexe d'Harry, et se retourna ses jambes, ses genoux de chaque côté des cuisses de son amant. Ses doigts encore humides de lubrifiant, il respira profondément et appuya l'un d'eux en lui. Laissant Harry observer. Les plis de son entrée, son doigt poussé en lui, le motif délicat de sa colonne vertébrale quand il se cambra. Harry oublia que la parole existait et il recroquevilla simplement ses mains sur le bas du dos de Louis, où la courbe de ses fesses commençaient. Il laisserait probablement des marques rouges sur la peau quand il serra. Le seul doigt de Louis devint deux, puis trois, quatre, et sa respiration commençait à être laborieuse.

« -J'ai envie de toi, tu sais, dit Harry d'une voix rauque contre le cou de Louis. »

Louis hocha la tête et se retourna à nouveau, de sorte à blottir son visage dans le cou d'Harry, quand il retira ses doigts et saisit le poignet d'Harry, se baissant lentement sur son sexe.

Ils firent l'amour comme des bêtes, et à travers la brume de leurs poussées, la sueur se formant sur leurs corps, leurs dents raclant la peau, Harry ne put empêcher toute sorte de clichés ridicules. Louis était le plus serré qu'il ait jamais ressenti, son meilleur coup depuis qu'il avait perdu sa virginité. Il avait l'air si délicat, et tellement plus mignon qu'Harry, même si son rythme était rapide et qu'il gémissait fort, le dos arqué et ses doigts tirant les boucles d'Harry de son crâne. Leurs bouches se retrouvèrent sans s'en rendre compte et elles bégayaient leurs gémissements. Harry glissa une main entre leurs deux corps et commença à masturber Louis, et il se sentit ivre de puissance lorsque Louis étouffa un son vif et aigu dans son cou.

« -Les étoiles, Hazza, mes étoiles, chuchota Louis.

-Hein ? »

Louis roula des yeux et rapprocha leurs deux corps, déplaçant sa main tremblante des cheveux d'Harry jusque sa propre poitrine pour montrer à Harry. Il dirigea son doigt entre les deux points pailletés et Harry sut.

« -Oh. »

Il émit un petit rire et déchira méchamment chacune des étoiles de la peau sensible de Louis. Louis grogna, un son voilé de plaisir qu'Harry n'avait encore jamais entendu. Il apprécia avant de s'élancer vers l'avant pour soulager Louis avec sa langue. Il s'accrocha à chaque téton rose, les mordillant légèrement, les suçant dans sa bouche. A gauche, Harry sentit battre le cœur de Louis, plus fortement lorsqu'il jouit entre eux. Harry vint une seconde plus tard, avec une série de jurons pour faire bonne mesure.

Harry n'était pas vraiment quelqu'un qui trainait en général, et les filles avec qui il couchait lui suggéraient souvent de partir. Les dortoirs et les cours commençant tôt le lendemain étaient les principales raisons. Louis voulait le câliner, cependant, priant pratiquement Harry pour qu'il l'enveloppe de ses bras tatoués et qu'il soit sa couverture. Harry ne discuta pas quand Louis se détendit comme dans un rêve, et il put observer le reflet des jeux de lumière sur sa peau. Les paillettes étaient la première couche sur lui, et il eut cette envie de les essuyer pour trouver la vraie chaleur de sa peau.

« -Tu sais faire des œufs Bénédicte ? demanda tout d'un coup Louis, quand Harry supposait qu'il s'était déjà endormi.

-Euh, oui, effectivement, rit Harry, les sourcils arqués.

-Et tu viendras me voir danser la semaine prochaine, aussi ?

-Oui, Lou.

-Reste là demain matin, j'ai envie de te voir quand je me réveillerais. Tu ne pourras pas partir de toute façon. En fait, j'ai déjà caché tes chaussures. »


End file.
